Captain Cold
How Captain Cold joined the Tourney Leonard Snart was raised by an abusive father and took refuge with his grandfather, who worked in an ice truck. When his grandfather died, Snart grew tired of his father's abuse and set out to start a criminal career. Snart joined up with a group of small-time thieves and in planning out a robbery, each was issued a gun and a visor to protect their eyes against the flashes of gunfire. This visor design would later be adapted by Snart into his trademark costume. In recent years he has added a radio receiver to them which picks up the police band to monitor local law enforcement. Snart and the other thugs were captured by the Flash and imprisoned. Snart decided to go solo, but knew he had to do something about the local hero, the Flash. Snart read an article that theorized that the energy emissions of a cyclotron could interfere with the Flash's speed. He designed a weapon to harness that power and broke into a cyclotron lab, intending to use the device to charge up his experimental gun. As he was finishing his experiment, a security guard surprised Snart. Intending to use his gun only to scare the guard, he inadvertently pulled the trigger and discovered that his weapon had been altered in a way he had never imagined. The moisture in the air around the guard froze. Intrigued by this twist of fate, Snart donned a parka and the aforementioned visor and declared himself to be Captain Cold - the man who mastered absolute zero. Snart then committed a series of non-lethal crimes, on one occasion placing the city in suspended animation in an attempt to force Iris West to marry him as he had fallen in love with her when he saw her in the prison, but the Flash got through a wall of ice and was able to reverse the process. He later fell in love with a newscaster, and competed with Heat Wave (in his first appearance) over her in a crime spree, but they were both beaten by the Flash. But after Barry Allen's death, during the Crisis on Infinite Earths, Captain Cold became a bounty hunter with his sister Lisa, the Golden Glider. During the events of Underworld Unleashed, Captain Cold lost his soul to Neron but Wally West brought it back to the land of the living. He soon returned to crime, this time a member of Wally's Rogues Gallery. The Rogues had first been assembled when another Flash foe, the super-intelligent Gorilla Grodd had broken them out of jail to distract the Flash. The Golden Glider had abandoned her bounty hunter career and had started partnering with a series of thugs who she dressed in a costume, armed with a copy of Captain Cold's signature Cold Gun, and called Chillblaine. Already distraught over the death of her lover, the Top, it seemed that the supposed death of her brother pushed her over the edge. But the last Chillblaine was a little smarter and more vicious. He murdered the Golden Glider, prompting Captain Cold to hunt him down, torture him and kill him by freezing his outer layer of skin and then pushing him off a high rise building. Not long after that, Snart was framed by a new incarnation of Mister Element. He used his Element Gun to simulate Cold's gun, using ice and cold to murder several police officers before Captain Cold and the Flash discovered who was actually responsible. With the death of his sister, and having killed Chillblaine and Mr. Element in vengeance, Cold has again become an unrepentant criminal. However, during a confrontation with Brother Grimm, Cold actually worked with Wally West to defeat the powerful magic user, although this was mainly because he and Mirror Master had been betrayed by Grimm and wanted revenge. Captain Cold was declared the leader of the Flash's Rogue's Gallery. His skill and experience have made him a strong leader to the likes of the Weather Wizard, the new Trickster, the new Mirror Master, and the new Captain Boomerang. Len seems to have taken the young Captain Boomerang under his wing, after the elder Boomerang was recently killed. Tabloids rumoured that Captain Cold's sister, the Golden Glider, was Boomerang's mother, making him Captain Cold's nephew. This turned out to be false, however, as the new Boomerang's mother has been revealed to be Meloni Thawne, who is also the mother of Bart Allen. Despite his more ruthless nature as of late, Captain Cold's heart is not completely frozen, evidenced by having sent flowers to honor Sue Dibny, murdered wife of the Elongated Man. Traditionally, Captain Cold is driven by three things: money, women, and the desire to beat Barry Allen. Although not the lecher that Captain Boomerang was, Len Snart has an eye for the ladies, particularly models. When Barry Allen died, Captain Cold drifted for a while, jumping back and forth over the lines of crime and justice. He was captured by the Manhunter and served time in the Suicide Squad, worked with his sister as a bounty hunter (Golden Snowball Recoveries), and, with his longtime friend and sometimes nemesis Heat Wave, encountered Fire and Ice of the Justice League. He has teamed up with various villains over the years other than the many Rogues. These include Catwoman and the Secret Society of Super Villains. His favorite baseball team is the Houston Astros. Whilst rampaging through homes of Eastern European families, taking their goods, Captain Cold receives a call that someone is interfering in the Rogues operations; one Tsukumo. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Captain Cold taps his ice gun. After the announcer calls his name Captain Cold shoots icicles then freezes the camera. The ice shatters to show Captain Cold up close and saying "Yeah, Sucker? I'm Captain Cold." Special Moves Cold Blast (Neutral) Captain Cold shoots an icy shard out of his gun at the opponent. The Wall (Side) Captain Cold sprays a wall of ice in front of him. This wall can stop projectiles from reaching the ice villain. Glacier Ride (Up) Captain Cold rides a sheet of ice made by his gun into the air. Frost Field (Down) Captain Cold shoots a cold field outward. If the opponent is caught within, they will slowly take damage. If they stay in too long, the opponent will be frozen for a few seconds. Murder Tundra (Hyper Smash) Captain Cold charges his gun and sprays a cold beam around the arena. This causes snow and ice to spray across the field, slowly hurting the opponent and slowing them down for 50 seconds. Absolute Zero (Final Smash) Based on his Injustice 2 Super Move. Captain Cold loads a special clip and shoots a cold blast at the opponent. If it hits, they are then transported to a cold field where Captain Cold rides an icy trail while riddling the opponent with ice blasts. After reaching the top, Captain Cold jumps and forms a large icicle then uses it to crush the opponent underneath. Victory Animations #Captain Cold forms a wall of ice with his gun, then kicks it down saying "Careful, you'll catch cold." #Captain Cold uses his gun to make a snow man, and sets his face on top then says "Somebody call the ice cream man?" #*Captain Cold uses his gun to make a snow man, and sets his face on top then says "You won't make it back to Central City." (Flash victories only) #Captain Cold skates in a sheet of ice made by his gun, then throws an ice grenade saying "The Iceman Cometh." On-Screen Appearance Captain Cold rides a sheet of ice to his point and says "It takes a heart of ice." Special Quotes *"Flash trapped in big freeze". (When fighting Flash) *Time to put that fire out. (When fighting Firestorm, Darkseid or Ace) *I work well with water. (When fighting Aquaman or Second Hokage) *Back off, Dragon Breath. (When fighting Atrocitus) *Can't believe Supes took you on. (When fighting Bane) *There's a new ice age coming. (When fighting Batman, Swamp Thing or Frosty Toya) *Wish I could fly, Adam. (When fighting Black Adam) *Missing out Canary. (When fighting Black Canary) *You're still getting squished. (When fighting Blue Beetle or Mantis) *That brain work at Absolute Zero? (When fighting Brainiac) *Because I'd be busy with an armored truck. (When fighting Catwoman) *Somebody call animal control? (When fighting Cheetah or Judy Hopps) *Start with the arms or the legs? (When fighting Cyborg or Daryun) *Come on, Dead-Ass. (When fighting Deadshot) *Why didn't you save my sister? (When fighting Doctor Fate) *You know together, we could kill Flash. (When fighting Grodd or Hilmes) *"Captain Tropical" doesn't roll off the tongue. (When fighting Green Arrow) *Bet your mama's real proud. (When fighting Green Lantern or Zuko) *How's your hammer hanging? (When fighting Harley Quinn or Yoshihiro) *You never had it hard. (When fighting Green Lantern (John Stewart)) *You're several cards short of a deck. (When fighting Joker) *The Rogues never liked you. (When fighting Mr. Freeze) *So much for peace and love. (When fighting Poison Ivy or Piccolo) *Honestly, more like "too creepy". (When fighting Scarecrow or Kane) *You remind me of my sister. (When fighting Supergirl) *Finally a shot at the big guy. (When fighting Superman) *You got a problem with me? (When fighting Vixen) *Your Regime was a nightmare. (When fighting Wonder Woman) *Playing the hero, Damian? (When fighting Nightwing (Damian Wayne)) Trivia *Captain Cold's rival is Circus Second Ship's Fighter and Hirato's acrobatic subordinate, Tsukumo. *Captain Cold shares his English voice actor with Lt. Thomas Chamberlain. *Captain Cold shares his Japanese voice actor with Hein. *Captain Cold shares his French voice actor with Captain Marvel, Jiji and Samwise "Sam" Gamgee. *Captain Cold shares his German voice actor with General Donald Morden, Jake the Dog, Bruford, Jabba the Hutt, Raphael the Raven and Impossible Man. *Captain Cold shares his Arabic voice actor with Brocken Jr., Titanic Tim, Smoker, Buggy the Clown, Galdino, Jinbe, Bugaboom, Brad Wong, Remy, Komodo Joe of the Komodo Bros., the Fourth Kazekage Rasa, Raidou, Shinnok, Shivers, Nigel Charles Ratburn, Alex Louis Armstrong, Botta, Narciso Anasui, Vega, Black Shadow, Garuda, the Evil Twins, Tadakatsu Honda, King Kashue, Nenji "Okina" Kashiwazaki, Gantenbainne Mosqueda, Piccolo, King Piccolo, Senkuu, Cronicle Asher (in all his Mobile Suits), Onoki, Adon Coborlwitz, Richard Wong and Frieza. *Captain Cold shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Hound Asterion, Neptuneman, Ninja Murasaki, Totomaru and Zaravant. Category:The Flash characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters